halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ares117/Battle of Victoria
Yes please. Sorry to have to ask. I've been trying to figure it out myself but i've been busy. : ( Thanks for offering though! : D Regards -Ares117 01:18, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that someone on my end was monkeying around on my computer. >:{ I had been planning to simply leave them with old equipment or captured vehicles. So feel free to get rid of that viper article. However it does say in the Halo encyclipedia that Victoria is under rebel control. And it has been seen in First strike that rebels are capable of modifiying vehicles like the pelican. And about the whole "lets just nuke'em" idea, the fallout would cause serious problems, then spread hundreds if not thousands of miles, not to mention they are expensive, and that would just make more people angry, and squash any attempts at writing a descent story. Regards -Ares117 18:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) And another thing, about the resourses and exertice. If they didnt have that how did they make a fleet of 55 ship in the Impossible Life of Preston Cole. If the UNSC did invade a rebel sympathizing planet, then their going have to go through the trouble of years of insurgency,and making the population even more angry at the UNSC. All this when fighting back an alien invasion. Regards -Ares117 01:48, December 19, 2010 (UTC) What I dont think is that the UNSC has the time, patience, and resourses to deal with a back-water colony. While being continuously devasted by a alien coalition. Remember in the face of the Coveant, rebels are second priority. At this point in time the UNSC doesn't care about them so why bother with them. So the options are... -Invasion: No time to deal with rebels. No resourses to spare. -Nuking: Classified as attrocity, would enraged people and gather support for rebels. Besides it said in Ghost of Onyx that nuclear weapon in the sector had been depleted. -Leaving the rebels to a tiny back-water colony in the face of the Covenant juggernaut? Hmmm... Regards -Ares117 02:18, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I've changed it so that there aren't any factories. BTW they did nuke a colony before and it was a main cause for the whole Insurrection! I dont think that their eager to repeat that mistake twice and rally even more support for the rebels. Besides in GoO and the Encyclopedia that Victoria ''is under rebel control. Why hasn't the UNSC done anything about them dont ask me. Take it up with Eric Nylund, the guy who brought up the idea of having a rebel controlled planet in the first place. Probably because since more important colonies are being glassed everyday, they dont have time to deal with rebels on a some tiny unimportant one. ONI already been seen to be willing to allow two get glassed. And there are several fanon articles and books saying the URF they can make there own designs. Nobody gives them trouble... >:{ In Life and Death on page 479 the final words of the page says specifically, and I quote "...entirely new designs that neight human nor Covenant had ever seen before". So they can modify, make there own designs and capture ships. Speaking of which, apprently they can capture large amount of ships because in the book FoR on page 85 on the final paragraph it says "...There were hundreds' of ships docked within the cavern-tiny single craft, Mako class corvettes, cargo freighters, and even a captured Pelican dropship" (P.S. BTW you yourself did write an article about the URF and were willing to let them have a SUPERCARRIER!!!) -Ares117 19:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Im tired of having my articles namespaced even though there is nothing wrong with them. Can somebody, "anyone" list very specifically just what is wrong with them! -Ares117 07:12, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Namespace For #As per NCF containment/removal protocols. #EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 21:10, January 19, 2011 (UTC)